Tell me
by kitty200772
Summary: Something is wrong with Sam, and won't tell Danny what it is. Then Danny asks Tucker for help. What happens? Read to find out! fluffy DxS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DP, but I do own my cute little collection of cats! xD. This story is really bad but please no flames,I am already aware that it is bad, but please NO FLAMES! This is my first story ever! On with the story!

Tell Me

"Sam, Wait up!" Danny yelled, but Sam kept running towards her house acting like she didn't hear him even though she did. Danny was going to go ghost and stop her, and Tucker noticed this. Before Danny had a chance Tucker put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude let her go." "She is obviously upset about something, it's probably best to leave her alone for a little while." Tucker said symphetically to his halfa friend.

Danny sighed and looked at Tucker.

"Yea your probably right Tuck." " I wish I knew what was bothering her though, she has been acting different lately." Danny said sadly, and became lost in thought. Usually

he could talk to her about anything, but something was seriously wrong if she wouldn't tell him.

"Are we going to the Nasty Burger or what Danny?" Tucker asked. Danny was still lost in his thoughts.

"Hello Danny!" Tucker said waving his hand in front of his face. Danny then broke out of his trance he seemed to be in.

"What?" Danny asked confused.

"I said are we going to the Nasty Burger or what?" Tucker said sounding agrivated.

" No thanks Tuck, I am gonna head home." Danny said starting to walk home.

Tucker looked his feet and sighed. "Ok Danny, just call me later ok?" Tucker looked up again, but Danny was way down the street.

"Ok, see ya later!" Danny yelled.

Tucker decided it was his turn to go home, and maybe get some meat to eat (hehe it rymed -).

DANNY'S POV:

" Jeez I wonder whats wrong with Sam" Danny noticed he said that aloud and looked around to make sure no one was around. If Jazz or his parents heard that they would ask what was wrong and give him a huge lecturing speach again. As soon as he was sure no one was home he started to think aloud again. "I wish I knew what was wrong though" " I hate to see her upset" "I mean it's got to be hard for any guy to see the girl they lo-. Wait a minute! Did I just say LOVE. She is my best friend why am I thinking this way!"

"Well I mean she is pretty, and funny, and-" "You know now that I think about it I do love her I always have, and- wait a second could it be she likes me too!" " Maybe thats why her and Tucker call me clueless!" "Maybe I should call her..." Danny's parents and Jazz were home now so he went back to thinking in his mind. He then went to his bed and laid down. He stared at the phone next to him on the reciever. ' No maybe I shouldn't.. after all Tucker said to leave her alone for awhile'

'But then again what does Tucker know about girls' As Danny said this a smirk came apon his face. ' Besides im her best friend I deserve to know right?' Danny found himself picking up the phone and dialed Sam's number. It started to ring. Danny became more confidant when her father picked up.

"Hello" Mr. Manson said.

"Um.. yes this is Danny. Is Sam there?"

"Oh hello Danny, hang on a moment... (mumbling)... Im sorry she is busy at the moment can I leave a message?"

"Yes please.. just tell her Danny wanted to talk to her." Danny said dissapointed.

"I will Mr. Fenton. Bye."

"Yea thanks bye."

Danny hung up the phone for a moment to think. 'Maybe I should call Tucker.. Maybe he can talk to her if she wont talk to me. Danny then picked up the phone and dialed Tuckers number. 'ringing...ringing...'. Finally Tucker picked up sounding a little short of breath.

"Hello" Tucker said catching his breath.

"Hi Tuck it's Danny.. let me geuss you lost the phone again.."

"NO!..I just misplaced it thats all."

"Sure... anyways I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok shoot."

"Well Sam wont tell me whats wrong and usually she does... but can you try to talk to her for me?

"Well...I don't know Danny I really think we should-" Tucker was cut off by Danny.

"PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH HER!" Danny sounded as though he would cry.

"Dude calm down!"

"So will you..."

"Fine but it's only because it's a pity to see a teenaged boy cry...because the love of his life isn't alking to him!"

"WHAT I didn't say that ..and im not gonna cry.."

"Sure thats what you want me to think..I ain't buying it Danny I know your secret. Don't worry it's safe with me."

"...Well.. I...uh..."

"AH HA I KNEW IT!"

"So..."

" You like Sam!"

"...So..."

"... bye Danny."

"Bye Tuck thanks."

"No problem."

Danny hung up the phone and lay on his bed hoping things would go alright, and he would be able to talk and see Sam again...He really fell for his best friend...Danny fell asleep after that. Thinking of Sam.

So how did you like it? I know it was pretty BAD but please no flames! Also I know there wasn't much Sam in this chapter, but there will be next chapter I promise. PLEASE R&R! thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DP! On my last chapter people were telling me that I was being to hard on myself, and I was. So.. thank you Purple Mystic, Andrew Laplante, Rose Garden twilight, and duchess of death! This chapter will have some Sam in it this time like I promised. Oh even if some people think it is bad please no flames. Also it will be a short chapter. Anyways on with the story!

Tell me

Tucker's POV:

After Tucker hung up with Danny he decided to do what he promised he would do. He pressed talk on the phone and dialed Sam's number. It rang once then Sam picked up.

"Hi Tucker." Sam said.

"Hi Sam, how did you know it was me? I thought you didn't have caller ID." Tucker said confused.

"I don't."

"Then how did you know it was me?"

"Because Danny called a couple minutes ago."

"Oh yea about that..."

"He wants you to talk to me for him right?"

"Yes but-"

"I tapped into your phone line."

"Oh..."

"Anyways... I actually wanted you to help me with something.."

" Uh.. ok what is it.."

"I need help telling Danny how I feel about him.. but im afraid he will turn me down.."

" Wait did you listen to the whole phone conversation?"

"No, why?"

Tucker started to smirk. He knew this would be easy to get them together since they both like each other, but are to shy to admit it. Tucker started to drift away while deep in thoughts.'Wait a second. They are to shy' 'Then I will have to think of something to get them together.. hmmm... maybe I should put a fake love note from each other in their lockers..

"Hello? Tucker are you there?"

"hmm?"

"I said will you help me, and no I didn't listen to the whole conversation why?" Sam was extremly confused now.

" Yes I am going to help you, and nothing I just wanted to know."

"Okkkay then. Thanks Tucker!"

"No problem."

"Bye Tucker."

"Bye Sam."

Tucker hung up the phone and put it back on the reciver. Tucker went back to thinking about what to do for his lovebird best friends. ' Maybe I can just tell them that they both like each other... It would be eaiser for me and them, but mostly me'.' If things don't work out though I could use that genius of a plan with the fake love notes in their lockers.' 'Oh well I better get ready for bed it's almost 11:00 (P.M. of course). Tucker got dressed in his bed clothes (PJ'S -), and crawled under his bed covers. He set his alarm, and fell fast asleep.

So how did you like this chapter? I told you there would be more Sam, but now there wasn't much Danny... oh well things will come together in the end. Please R&R! No flames.. Thank you! -


	3. Chapter 3

HI people!!!! its me kitty200772! This is just a small authors note. I might not be able to put the 3rd chapter up for awhlie I have 4 big projects at school to do!!!! crys I don't like projects! They make me think about things I have to work on!!!... its hurts... anyways I will try to update as soon as possible... as soon as my projects are out of the way. Well bye people!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DP you should know that by now... anyways here is the real third chapter!

Tell Me

It was now Friday morning, which ment it was almost the weekend. Sam was now in school walking in the hallways nervously, wondering what was in store for her that day. How Tucker was gonna handel the 'problem'. She kept heading towards her locker. When her locker came into view she saw Tucker there, but no Danny.

Sam's POV:

'Weird no Danny... I'll ask Tucker where he is, or what he is gonna do...'

Sam approched her locker.

"Hi Tucker."

"Hi Sam."

"So.. umm.. Tucker what are you gonna do about... you know..."

"Oh yea don't worry I know what to do."

"Really?"

"Yep.. Oh remember when I asked you if you listened to the whole conversation?"

" Yes."

"Well you want to know the real reson I asked you that?"

"Uh.. yes..."

Tucker looked around to make sure Danny wasn't around. Danny wasn't there yet so he kept going while Sam was getting her books in her locker.

" Well the thing is.. Danny likes you.. I mean likes you likes you."

Sam was in shock of what Tucker just said and started thinking about it. ' he likes ME! OH MY GOD! Could it be true?" "Does he like me? Does he feel the way I feel?"

While Sam was in her day dream Tucker kept waving his hand in front of her face and was yelling her name.

"SAM!... Danny is here!"

"What?"

"...Just kidding wanted to see if you would anwser me if I said that..and you did!" Tucker laughed.

"Shut up Tucker!"

"Oh and speaking of Danny looked who just walked into school late, and he looks like he didn't sleep to well.."

Danny walked up to them, he really did look like he didn't sleep well. His hair was messed up and tangled, he had dark bags under his eyes, and he looked absolutly exausted.

"Hi Sam. Hey Tuck." Danny said while yawning.

"Hey Danny whats up with you?" Tucker asked.

"Yea Hi Danny, and Tuckers right what happened to you?" Sam asked.

"I was up late last night, and my allarm didn't go off this morning.."

"Why were you up late last night?" Sam asked him.

"I...uh... was you k-k-k n-no-w I-I was uh... thinking ab-about s-something.."

"Okkkay..."

"Anyways.. Danny, Sam we should probably get to class, and I need to talk to Danny and you later Sam."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"You'll see." Tucker said running down the hallway running towards his first class leaving Danny and Sam alone.

NO ONES POV:

Sam and Danny immediantly were caught in each others gazes. Lilac eyes staring into ice blue eyes, or visa versa. (hehe I like saying that).

They noticed after a minute what they were doing and looked away while blushing a deep red.

"Well I uh... gotta go Danny... see ya later.." Sam said pausing for only a few seconds.

"uh.. yeah well your right... I got to go to..." Danny said sounding a little nervous.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Yeah.. bye Sam.." Danny said

They both headed towards their first class thinking of each other, and of what Tucker needed to talk to them about.

So I managed to sqeeze in this chapter before I did my projects.. I know I should do the projects, and I will. Anyways Please R&R! Thank you! P


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Blah Blah you know I don't own DP right? Good! Then I don't have to explain it to all of you. Thats a relief! I got my projects done! hurray!!! So here is the next chapter!

Tell Me

It was now time for lunch, the best part of the school day. (well for me it is -). Sam and Danny were nervous though, they felt a little uneasy around each other because of what was happening. Tucker however was just hoping things would go as planned, that in the end Sam and Danny would finally admit their love for each other, and date!

Tucker was waiting for Danny and Sam to go into the lunch room. Danny and Sam came from the oppisite directions. They looked at each other then looked away.

"Hey Guys!" Tucker said happy it was lunch period.

" Hi Tucker.." Sam said uneasily.

"Yea hi Tucker..." Danny also said feeling nervous and looking anywhere except Sam.

" Anyways I decided Im going to talk to you guys after school." Tucker said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because you guys are so nervous you can't even look at each other!" Tucker said looking at them both.

They then turned to each other turning a deep red. They again locked gazes until Tucker snapped his fingers in front of their faces. They immediantly noticed what they were doing and turned away blushing once again.

" Come on lets get Lunch!" Tucker yelled.

Danny and Sam folowed close behind him into the cafeteria. Tucker and Danny got a hamburger, and Sam got a salad as usual. They sat down at their tables and they were unusually quiet. The only sound there was Tucker eating his hamburger while Sam and Danny looking down at their meals.

"Sam..." Danny said.

"..Yea Danny?" Sam asked nervously.

"I need to tell you something..." Danny said starting to studder.

"YeS?" Sam asked in a squeaky voice.

"U---m Can I-I call-ll you after s-s-school?" Danny managed to studder out.

" Uh.. yea.. sure.. Danny..." Sam said it slowly.

They all left in their separate directions for their next class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I know it was short ( really short) but I was kinda rushed... anyways how did you like it? Please R&R! Thank you! -


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I know, you know, Everybody knows that I do not own DP. Butch Hartman does. Anyways here you go chapter 6! (technically 5 because of my authors note) xD. Enjoy!

Tell Me

It was now the end of the school day. All the kids getting ready to not do their homework...well maybe some will... Anyways Tucker was going to talk to them like he promised he would. The trio walked to the Nasty Burger in total silence. When they finally arrivied, Danny went to the counter to get their food. While he was getting the food, Tucker decided to talk to Sam now. There wasn't much to say to both of them except three words that could change their lives forever, even Tuckers. It was now or later..or never... 'well.. here I go..' Tucker thought.

"Hey Sam." Tucker said starting out the conversation.

"Hey Tucker.." Sam said.

"Ok shall I tell you now?" Tucker asked.

"Yea.." Sam said.

"All I can say is..if you tell him your feelings, you will not be sorry!." Tucker said.

"Are you serious!" Sam said happily.

"Yes im serious!" Tucker said.

" I might be the happiest girl on the planet!" Sam said starting to get louder but noticed it and quieted herself down.

"Are you sure though Tucker?" Sam said sadly.

" Yes I am, but if you don't believe me. You will probably regret not telling him." said Tucker looking around to make sure Danny was not around.

"Maybe you are right Tucker, but I am curious about what he wants to tell me." Sam said curiously.

Just then Danny came with their food, and sat down next to Sam.

" Lets just say it's a secret, and I will tell you later..." Danny said.

"Oh uh.. hey Danny.." Sam said slowly.

"Hi Sam." said Danny.

"Yes you got my favorite!.. how did you know?" Tucker asked.

"You get the same thing everytime Tuck.. thats how.." said Danny.

"Oh.. right.."Tucker said starting to eat his burger.

Sam sat there in silence thinking of Danny..(of course).

"Sam.." Danny said.

"Yea.." She said coming out of her train of thoughts.

"Are you ready to go home, Tucker already left."

"He did?" She said noticing how long she had been lost in her thoughts.

"Yea.. he said something about cleaning his room." Danny said.

"Oh.. ok." She said.

"So are you ready to go?" Danny asked.

"Yea." Sam said.

"Ok I'll walk you home." Danny said.

"uh.. ok.."Sam said starting to feel nervous.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yea well there you have it! what happens next xD.. read next chapter ok? Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Dp blah.. blah... yea yea you know the deal. anyways here is the new chapter. I am sorry I havent wrote it for awhile, I have had a lot of homework and projects lately. So here you go!

Tell Me

Danny and Sam were now walking home from the Nasty Burger. They were just making small talk. Talking about school, homework, whatever they could think of. They were nearing Sams' house now and they stopped talking. When they got to Sams' house, Danny walked her to the door.

"Sam, I will call you as soon as I get home ok?" Danny said.

"Ok Danny talk to you then, and thanks for walking me home." said Sam.

"No problem." Danny said smiling.

"Bye Danny." Sam said reaching for the door knob.

"Bye Sam." Danny said watching her go into her house.

Danny went to an alley, and went ghost starting to fly home. While he was flying home he was thinking to hisself.

' Should I tell her? I mean Tucker said she loves me... but what if he was wrong, and she doesn't love me. Then our relation ship will be ruined. Then again what if he is right and she does love me. Maybe I should just tell her.' Danny kept thinking these things.

When Danny got to his house he flew into an alley right beside his house, and changed into his human form again. He walked around the front and yelled down the stairs to the lab, telling his parents he was home. He grabbed the phone and went into his room. He shut the door, and collasped on his bed. He then dialed Sams' number. The phone began to ring. After a few rings Sam picked up the phone and anwsered it.

"Hi Danny." Sam said.

"How did you know it was me I thought you didn't have caller ID? Danny asked.

" I don't." Sam said yet again.

"Then how did-" Danny hadn't finshed saying because he was cut off by Sam.

"Because you said you would call when you got home, and you don't live far from here Danny. Not to mention when you fly." Sam said.

"Right.." Said Danny.

"Anyways I need to tell you something Sam.." Danny said getting butterflies in his stomach.

"Ok, what do you need to tell me?" Sam asked.

" Never mind... maybe I should tell you tomorrow.. since it is a weekend." Danny Said Starting to feel stupid because he couldn't do it not the he couldn't, just he couldn't tell her on the phone. If he was going to do this he wanted to do it face to face.

"Uh.. ok." Sam said.

"Want to meet at the park tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"Sure what time?" Said Sam.

"Uh.. how about 1:00?" Danny asked.

"Ok see you then?" Sam asked.

"Yea. Bye Sam got to go." said Danny.

"Bye Danny." Sam said.

They both hung up, and Danny started to get ready for the next day. Picking out his clothes, ext. He was not going to mess this up. He really loved her and he wanted her to know it. Hopefully she will love him too.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There you go! So how do you like it? bad? good? fair? Please R&R! Thank you! )


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: ... Yea... I do not own him. I know it is surprizing but you know. Im afraid the Butch Hartman wns him sniffle. ANYWAYS!!! Here is the next chapter, and the end of this story! I know it is sad! Oh and if you have any ideas on a Danny Phantom story please tell me, and I might use it if I can't think of anything else lol. Anyways Enjoy!

Tell Me

It was now a half hour until Danny was going to tell Sam something that will change their lives forever. Even if it is in a good way, or a bad way. Danny already took a

shower, got his clean clothes on, bought a white rose for her, and prepared for telling her. He also prepared hisself for the worst thing that could happen. Hopefully though... it wont happen. He just sat in silence now looking at the rose, spining it by the stem with his thumb and index finger.

DANNYS POV:

'I don't know should I? Should I tell her how I feel? Will she love me in return, or will our friendship will be ruined?"

" Great im talking to myself again, good thing no one is home." Danny said to hisself.

" I think I should tell her... I already got everything ready... It will be better to get it off my chest anyways..."

NOBODYS POV:

At Sams house now. Sam was getting ready to go to the park to meet Danny there. She took a shower, got dressed, ext. She was excited yet nervous all at once. She was wondering what he needed to tell her, but knew she would soon find out. She wanted to tell Danny how she felt, but everytime she wanted to she would chicken out. She might tell him... just not now...

'Well It's time to go to the park...' Sam thought to herself.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Danny was already waiting for her at the park looking around for her. Hoping she would soon be there. No one else was at the park so it would be easy to find her. Danny looked around again and saw Sam coming towards him. He quickly put the rose behind his back and smiled at her. He couldn't look away from her. ' She looks beautiful.. as always..' Danny thought.

"Hi Sam..." Danny said.

"Hey Danny." Sam said.

"So...That thing I wanted to tell you.." Danny said.

" Yea? Are you ok Danny? You have been acting weird lately." Said Sam. Even though she was acting weird herself.

"No im not Sam... See the thing is..." Danny said. He then sighed.

" I need to tell you something that I just relised...well.. I knew it just never thought it was true but..." Danny said getting ready for the next couple words. He took a deep breath AND...

" I love you Sam." Danny said closing his eyes, holding his breath, and praying she would love him too.

Sam was in shock and she just stared at him with amazment. She snaped out of the transe she was in.

" Danny... I love you too." Sam said.

Danny opened his eyes and looked at her happily. He then took the rose from behind his back.

"Here.. I got this for you.." Danny said handing her the rose.

" Danny.. It's beautiful... Thank you!" Sam said joyfully taking the rose from Danny, and smelling it's fragrance.

Danny took Sam into a hug. She hugged him back. Danny held her waist. Sam wraped her arms around his neck. Danny and Sam started to get closer. Danny closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Sams. Sams eyes stared at him for a minute, hardly believing it was happening. Sam closed her eyes and kissed him back. It was a soft but gentle kiss. It lasted a little while until they broke apart for air. Danny leaned his forehead against Sams, and they looked into each others eyes.

"I love you Sam.." Danny whispered.

"I love you too Danny.." Sam also whispered.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That was the end!!! I hope you liked it!! Like I said if you have any other Dp ideas let me know ok? Thanks and as always PLEASE R&R!!! )


End file.
